


Logan's Birthday

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Logan's Birthday, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Posting this a couple days late because I didn't have wifi the day of; Happy Belated Birthday, Logan Sanders!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Logan's Birthday

It was quiet in the house, which seemed extremely suspicious to Logan. The house was never this quiet; not even at night. He could always hear something, whether it was Virgil's music or Roman pacing his room or the sound of Patton's laughter.

It was funny, you'd think Logan would appreciate the silence given that it was so rare. In reality it made him anxious. Where was everyone? He set down his pencil to go investigate.

He stopped at Virgil's room first; there was no answer. Roman's room was next, but he couldn't hear anything from there either. He got the same results when he reached Patton's door. _"Okay, so perhaps they're all downstairs."_

Logan fiddled with his tie as he made his way down the hall. It was a nervous habit of his that Virgil had pointed out. It was the tie Patton had given him last year at Christmas. Roman had been so happy that day, Logan remembered fondly. He shook his head and focused on the present. He needed to find the others, to make sure they were alright. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he finally heard something. He breathed a sigh of relief and focused on the noises.

_"-quiet! I thought I heard him."_

_"Okay, just move over and get ready!"_

_"Patton, get down lower or he'll see you."_

Realization struck him; no wonder it had been so quiet. A glance at his watch confirmed his theory. He smiled softly and went into the dining room, flipping the light switch.

"Surprise!!! Happy birthday!"

Patton, Roman and Virgil popped up out of their hiding places, smiles on their faces. The table was set with Logan's favorite meal, and streamers in deep blue and black decorated the room.

"What do you think, Lo? Do you like it?" Roman asked, practically jumping in place. Logan nodded, blushing despite himself.

Patton giggled and moved to stand in front of Logan. "I'm really glad! We all worked together to do this for you, because you deserve it! Can I hug you?"

"Thank you all so much; this wasn't necessary. Oh, um, yes, of course," Logan hugged Patton, and being in his arms felt so warm and safe he almost didn't want it to end.

Virgil and Roman had moved closer too, he'd noticed. Virgil held his hand out, and Logan took it. "It was necessary, L, it's your birthday. We all love you. You know that, don't you?"

"I- well, I mean, um-" Logan stammered. Before he could say anything more, Roman interjected.

"You mean an awful lot to us, Logan. We adore you." Roman leaned in, gorgeous green eyes sparkling, and kissed Logan's cheek. Logan's eyes widened and if it were humanly possible, he would have melted into a puddle right there on the dining room floor.

He gave Virgil's hand a squeeze before saying "I love you too. All of you."


End file.
